She Will be Loved
by SapphireOceans
Summary: Heath/Zoey song fic. All lyrics belong to Maroon 5. House of Night belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast.


**A Heath/Zoey fic I thought I'd do. Because I love Heath/Zoey. And I was listening to this song and was like; wait a minute, this is just like Heath and Zoey! So I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it. And I really hope you will review it too! Lyrics are from memory, but will hopefully be accurate! :D. Lyrics belong to Maroon 5.**

**This is dedicated to my little sister Anna, because she's given me 'permission' to use this song. Because apparently it's 'her' song. Yeah. I love you anyway Anna!**

She Will Be Loved

_Beauty Queen of only eighteen,_

_She had some trouble with herself,_

Heath sighed and rolled over in his bed. Zoey definitely had some issues with herself. Especially with that 'special' vamp stuff. Not to mention the wacky tattoos. Oh, and her mega screwed up parents. Yep, Zoey Redbird was one troubled girl.

_He was always there to help her,  
She always belonged to someone else._

He couldn't even begin to describe how it felt when he knew she was with other boys; especially after all they'd been through together. Through all of their childhood, he'd always been there for her. He still was.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door,_

Sometimes he found himself climbing into his car, and beginning to set out for the House of Night, to drive to her. On those days when it got too much, he actually had driven to the gates before reminding himself that she would be asleep, and that she probably wouldn't be allowed to see him anyway. Or she wouldn't want to.

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more,_

Every time he went out, he'd always find himself looking over his shoulder, changing his route so that he walked past her favourite shops, always searching, and scanning the crowds desperately for a glimpse of long, dark hair. Because all the times they'd kissed, back when life made sense and Zoey was just...Zoey, it had always been magical, always left him wanting more, but not like this. He'd never craved her like this.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He'd do anything for her. He'd become anything she wanted him to become. Heath knew he'd wait for Zoey, always wait for her, even if she was dating other guys, no matter how many times she told him to go. He didn't mind, even thought her words sometimes cut him to the core. He didn't mind because even when she was telling him these things, he could still see her face, or hear her voice. And it was worth the pain just to be near her.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

And she'd been hurt, and broken so many times, whether by guys, or by her friends, or her family. But he'd never abandoned her. Even in those dark days after their imprint had broken, he had still cared with all his heart, and it had killed him to try and be distant from her. He always cared.

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved._

He always, always cared.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful,_

He thought she was the cleverest, most beautiful girl he had ever met. Every time her hazel eyes caught his, he felt his heart leap in chest. She could rely on him; she could come to him when things went wrong for her. He would never ever let her down.

_I know I tend to get so insecure,_

_It doesn't matter anymore,_

He knew that he could never compete with the other guys in her life. Not with Erik, not with the guy she'd been with when the imprint had broken. Not with that Stark kid. Not with Kalona. He wasn't good enough. He was human; human, weak and powerless. He should be saving her from danger- but frankly it too often was the other way around.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromise it moves us along,_

Sure, things hadn't been great before she'd been marked. He'd always been out of it, she'd always hated that. And Kayla had always been after him. But he'd changed. He'd cleaned up his act, he'd shunned Kayla. He'd tried his best to make himself good enough for her.

_My heart is full and my door's always open,_

_You call anytime you want,_

Still, even with all those other guys, he, Heath was still the one she came to when she was upset or afraid. She'd come around to his house and he would just hold her, hold her in his arms, and try to bring a smile back to her face, no matter how it made him hurt inside that she never stayed for long.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He sighed again. He didn't know what it was about Zoey that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame, but it had pulled him, and pulled him hard, and he had fallen, just as hard. He'd completely fallen for Zoey.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

One look at her face, at her big eyes and that sweet smile and he had been lost. Lost forever in her eyes. He still was, and he couldn't find himself.

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved,_

He wanted to know she would always be cared for. Even if, necessarily, by someone other than himself.

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved._

Zoey...Oh Zoey...

_I know where you hide alone in your car,_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are,_

He knew her so well; it sometimes felt like he knew her better than he knew himself. He knew all her likes, all her dislikes; he knew where she went when she was upset and when she was hurting. He knew how to make her smile when no one else could. He knew the little crease between her eyebrows when she was annoyed, he knew the way she wound her hair around her finger when she concentrated, he knew the way her laugh stated off quietly, but then rose to a dramatic crescendo. He knew that she made strange little sniffing noises when she read. He knew Zoey.

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls._

And she still didn't even know the power she had over him. She came running back to him to be fixed whenever she was broken, but she didn't know how it cut him deep to his heart to see her leave again once she was whole. She didn't know how it hurt him to watch her walk away whenever she said goodbye. It felt like a rollercoaster- one minute soaring above the world when Zoey was with him, a second later crashing back down to earth whenever she changed her mind and left.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful._

He wanted her to be happy. That was his main priority, Zoey's happiness. If she was happy, he was happy. At least, he hoped so.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

He remembered how they'd played together as kids; back when life had been simple. She'd captured his heart then, he realised that now.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile,_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while,_

And he remembered the first day back at school, when he hadn't seen her all holiday and he'd barely recognised her. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but she'd become even more so. And the trouble was other guys had begun to realise it too.

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved,_

He picked up his phone, not having to scroll through a list of contacts. Her name was first. He hesitated, before pressing the button.

The phone rang, and rang, and suddenly he heard her voice at the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey Zo." He said, his mouth dry.

_And she will be loved,_

_She will be loved._

"Heath! Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. Zo...I wanted to say something to you..."

"What was it Heath?"

He opened his mouth to say it, but couldn't find the words.

"Heath? Are you still there?"

He closed his eyes slowly, and pressed a button, ending the call. The words finally came to him, too late.

"_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye._"

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Pleaser review! Also, if you don't know this song, look it up! It's a beautiful song! It's called, funnily enough, 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5.**

**Love Sapphy**

**xxx**


End file.
